Unexpected Treatment
by AzulAzurite
Summary: When Dr. Flug directly disobeyed his boss, he thought his life would end in the most horrendous way possible... However something unexpected yet terrifying happens...


**So this is my very first fanfic for Villainous! I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed creating it. It's rated MA for good reasons, so you have been warned.**

 **With that said, enjoy~**

 **Unexpected Treatment**

BANG! The massive, ornate rosewood doors that stood 12 feet suddenly flew open. Standing at between those tall doors stood a large blue colored bear with a daisy on its head. Its fur matted in many areas, sections were wet with fresh blood, and even patches of fur were missing. There were tears running down the bears face as he held a bloodied scientist in its arms. Flug was his name, covered in blood, bruises, cuts, scratches, lacerations, a mess.

The room that the bear entered was also much taller than one would expect. Twenty-foot bookshelves lined the walls at each end. A jet-black crystal chandelier hangs from above, it's candles lit with an ominous red glow. At the base of the bookshelves were charcoal-colored sofas. A few books were scattered on the seats and a few lay near the legs. One of the books seemed to have teeth rather than pages. Several paintings decorated the walls. Each depicting a charcoal skin, sharp toothed humanoid accomplishing unbelievable missions. At the end of the room, opposite the tall doors, is a rosewood table with smooth curves and intricate details carved in. To the left of the table is an odd totem pole. There heads of strange creatures that made up the totem's shape. At it's base was a dark colored crocodile, the teeth far bigger than any known species. Next is a male lion, it's eyes a deep crimson color. On top of the lion is the head of an ox-like creature with milky eyes and disturbing human-like teeth. Second to last is the bulbous head of a frog, bulging cardinal eyes gave it a very distant expression, and its slightly open mouth revealed a row of small shark teeth. Finally, at the top is the head of a powerful mythical creature, a violet scaled dragon with an odd smile and green pupil-less eyes. The crimson curtains, that hung behind the desk, partially covered up a pair of pointed arch windows. The windows had a red tint within the glass, thus always lighting up the office in an eerie red hue.

Sitting in the desk was the same charcoal colored creature depicted in the paintings. He dons a rimless monocle, black trench coat, grey waistcoat, dark grey pants, a red dress shirt, a black tie, dark grey gloves and shoes with white spats. However, the most notable feature was the rather large black hat with a maroon band that rested on the creature's head. The creature seemed to be busy filing away paperwork and scribbling down notes with his pen that seemed to be of medieval origins. The creature paused in his movements and gently sets the pen back in it's holder. With pale green eyes he looks up and scowls, revealing his unsettling row of light green teeth. There were many theories as to what this thing is. Ranging from fallen angel, demons, fiend, ghoul, and many more. Though the one theory that tends to stand out from the rest is that this creature could very well be of eldritch origins.

"What is the meaning of this 5.0.5…." Spoke the creature in his threatening and gravelly voice.

"Mrawr roo rarr ru roo rawr!" spoke the blue bear known as 5.0.5, it's voice gently but clearly panicked.

The scientist stirred and groaned, slowly coming back to consciousness. He looked like your typical lanky scientist, wearing the standard white lab coat, a pair of yellow gloves, red sneakers, light blue jeans, a light blue shirt with clip-art style image of a plane crashing, and lab goggles. Though the one thing that made him very different was that he wore a bag over his entire face. His goggles were strapped around the bag.

Once the scientist was now awake, he looked to his side and immediately froze, unable to say a single word.

Just then a pained cough was heard as a girl appeared around 5.0.5, just as beaten but still standing on her two legs. Clearly this girl can handle pain far better than the scientist. She is an odd one to say the least. The very first thing that would catch anyone's attention was her bright neon green ponytail that was so long that at least three feet of it would be dragged against the floor. Hot pink bangs adorned her forehead. These bangs looked like a "tongue" for the reptilian hoodie that stood on her head. The hoodie could either resemble a dragon or a horned lizard such as the Jackson's chameleon. Her clothes were just has mismatched as her hair. She wore a navy-blue vest, red and pink stockings only on her left arm and leg, the stocking on her right leg torn at the base, mismatched red and green snickers, some sort of tracking device on her left ankle, spiked wrist bands, and her eyes were also mismatched, one with a yellow iris, and the other had no iris at all. She certainly was not a normal human.

The girl was bent over panting, sweating, trying to catch her breath, though her breathing was labored. It was only a few moments before the girl straightened up somewhat and the girl speaks up, "Heeyyy Blaccckk Haattt" she cooed, winking at him with a smirk.

The creature, more infamously known as Black Hat, ignored her cooing and snarled, "Demencia! what happened to Flug!" he demanded, gritting his teeth. He was already growing very impatient.

5.0.5 stood still and quiet, knowing better than to get in between a conversation, so he stood quiet as the other conversed. His face was twisted in a worried frown as he periodically watched Demencia and Black Hat and turn his attention to Flug to make sure he was still conscious.

Demencia cleared her throat, "Welll…" she replied in her chipper tone, though there was a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Answer. My. Question…." Snarled Black hat, his fists balled up and posture tense, eyes piercing.

Demencia laughed nervously, "Ahhaha…well you see uhh…. You know of that robot shop? You know the one that Flug reaalllyyy realllyy likes going to because he's a nerd?".

That statement alone was enough to already send Black over the edge.

"He did WHAT?!" He howled, teeth baring fully. "I give him a break, and THIS HAPPENS?!"

"Woaaa hey boss hold on!" Demencia interjected. "Flug isn't dead or anything! Just well…." She grimaced at just how bad Flug looked. Poor little nerd was trembling, and it wouldn't surprise her if some of his bones were cracked. "He really wanted something from that shop. It was like this small box that might teleport things or whatever and Flug wanted it for his project but then these heroes saw us and came bursting in so we all into a bad fight 5.0.5 threw some of them out the window and I kicked one in the face which was awesome—

"ENOUGH!" roared Black Hat, his eyes flashing red as he abruptly stands to his full height. He points his finger to the doors, "5.0.5, Demecia, both of you OUT! However….. Flug stays".

Demencia grinned, waved and gave Black Hat a wink before leaving.

"Mrooaarrr….." whimpered 5.0.5 as he frowned and gently placed Flug down, making holding out his paws to make sure Flug can stand up and not lose his balance. Flug patted the bear on the head. Then 5.0.5 lowered his head and headed out the door, giving Flug an apologetic glance before vanishing into the dark empty halls beyond the tall doors.

Flug stared at empty darkness between the two massive doors that stood before him. His mind screamed to run, but as the horrifying realization of the situation began to sink in…well he couldn't move even if he wanted to. He was beaten, bloodied, covered in lacerations and various wounds. He was heavily bruised around the waist and joints. His limbs felt weak and standing was already a struggle. He was now alone with the boss himself. He began to tremble, his shaky knees threatening to buckle under his own weight. He can feel small drops of sweat trickle down his pale skin.

"Fluuugggg…." Growled Black Hat.

Flug flinched and every so slowly, turned around to face the eldritch. A clear limp with one of his legs. He gulped hard, his voice shaking, "Y-y-yes..sir?"

The eldritch crossed his arms, eyes narrowing, "Explain. Now….." his voice drastically lowered, a red flag that the eldritch was tittering on the edge of rage.

"I…." The scientist can feel adrenaline surge, flooding his mind and body. It was getting hard to focus. "I….I just thought m-maybe I c-c-could buy…..uuhh….. some useful items…..for the….next….p-p-project".

As Black Hat listened, his fingers began to grow, until there was the subtle but noticeable sound of the leather gloves tearing.

Silence befallen the two before the eldritch shattered that silence with a vicious growl, "I have warned you to NOT venture to that _specific_ area Doctor….."

"I know but…" Flug interrupted, a desperate attempt to defend the reasoning to his actions…a bad mistake.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT!" the eldritch roared again.

Flug flinched so violently that he nearly toppled to his knees before struggling to stand back up again. He began to tremble so badly that it was visible to the naked eye. He backed away as strange smoke-like tendrils began to snake around the eldritch's form. He turned around to attempt to run out those double doors, only to have them violently slammed right in front of his face.

"Turn. Around…." The eldritch ordered, voice deep.

Flug froze.

At least twenty or so seconds ticked by before the wounded scientist could gather a miniscule amount of courage to turn around again. And what he saw caused pure dread shoot through his body like merciless sharp needles.

The eldritch did not change his stance or position, but what did change, are his eyes. The usual white sclera and pupil were now replaced with pitch black and crimson red.

The scientist knew he was fucking screwed.

"One simple order…." Black Hat began, "ONE simple order, and you _directly disobeyed me_ ….".

The feeble scientist could only shrink away from the frightening gaze and whimper.

Black Hat continued, "You knew very well those areas were booby-trapped for villains like us…..especially you…..Flug. You knew those fucking heroes were aware of your favorite locations, considering your past…".

Flug was bent over, head held low avoiding eye contact and trembling hands held close to his chest. "I just—"

Black interrupted, "Such actions can not go unpunished." The eldritch crept around his desk and slowly made his way to the terrified scientist, his arms now folded behind his back and his shoes tapping against the tiled floor.

Flug gasped and shot his head back up, eyes widened in fear. "J-j-jefecito….w-w-wait…." He pleaded, his voice shaken. His trembling form began to back away from the dark threat that loomed closer and closer.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Sir….p-p-please…I just wanted….." He backed away until his small frame bumped into the closed double doors. Trapped.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Hot tears began to roll down the scientist's face. "Please…..sir….I beg you…I….." he began to sob "h-had g-good int-t-tentions…..".

His throat closed in on itself, head held low again as the tall, dark threatening eldritch entity now stood a mere half foot in front of the trembling small scientist.

Flug did not _dare_ to look up to see what ever deranged expression the eldritch had.

As for Black Hat, he just stood there, frozen, red pupil watching Flug's every miniscule movement.

Then without a single warning the eldritch's arms shot forward grabbing both Flug's wrist, holding both his arms above the scientist's head, causing Flug to yelp loudly in terror.

"Please don't do this sir!" he begged and pleaded for mercy that, for his luck, will never come. His survival instincts kicked into overdrive and the small scientist began to struggle in a feeble attempt to free himself from Black Hat's unnaturally strong iron grip.

This only earned the scientist a dark threatening snarl from Black Hat. As Flug struggled he peeked an eye open and to his horror saw fleshy tentacles begin to slither out of Black Hat's trenchcoat.

Flug was unable to utter another sound as the tentacles shot forward and instantly wrapping themselves around Flug's injured form. A slimy tendril quickly snaked its way across Flug's mouth, preventing any screaming. Then, to Flug's worse dread, the tentacles began dragging his helpless body closer to the enraged eldritch.

Flug thought he was going to be swallowed whole.

But that didn't happen.

Flug was now flat against the eldritch's form as the tentacles continue to slither around the scientist's form, crawling underneath the lab coat and all over his wounded skin. Out of either stupidity or some dark curiosity, the scientists every so slightly peeked at the eldritch and saw a menacing toothy grin. He quickly shut his eyes and cried out in muffled screams.

As for the eldritch, he remained still, waiting patiently for the scientist to eventually wear himself out. Considering his poor condition, he can predict he'll only struggle for about a minute or two. He was right. It was a very short wait until the terrified Flug lost all his energy to struggle and is now reduced to a trembling scientist, his eyes still shut tight.

Now that the scientist stopped moving around so much, the eldritch can finally focus on something. His menacing grin now replaced by a flight line. His crimson red eyes staring off into the distance. In his mind there was nothing but pitch-black darkness. Then something faded into existence. It looked like a piece of "land". This land looked more like human skin, with the tiny bits of hair poking out. It slowly rotated, much in the same way a planet would rotate in space. The rotation came to a halt as a horrendous wound came into view. It was in the shape of a painful stab wound. Flesh sliced open and fresh blood still dripping. Out from the darkness, tendrils slithered across the surface and covered the entire wound. It took a few minutes before the tendrils withdrew back into the darkness, leaving behind a cleaned, sealed up wound that now has new skin. This patch of skin disappeared, and a new one reappeared rotating in the same manner as the previous one. This time a messy laceration, most likely from a blunt force trauma such as a mace. Small pits of flesh flayed and sticking out. Once again, the same tendrils appeared, slithering over every bit of the wound, covering the entire thing. A few more minutes, and the tendrils withdrew leaving behind no more blood and another freshly sealed wound. This process repeated itself over and over and over until every injury was taken care of. Even the small trivial scratches were cleaned up. The eldritch, however, wasn't quite finished yet. His tentacles covered up troubling bruising that appeared on the scientist's joints and rib cage. At the tips of the tendrils came what looked like a small needle. These needles would puncture into the bruising and administer some foreign pain-relieving, and bone-mending chemical of some kind into the blood stream. It will take some time, but the scientist will be moving around freely far sooner than if he were to visit a hospital.

This process must've taken at least twenty or so minutes to complete. For Flug it felt like an unbearable eternity of torment. Though once everything was done, all the tentacles and tendrils withdrew from Flug's trembling form and disappeared back inside Black Hat's trench coat. The eldritch stood still, his hands still holding onto Flug's wrist. The eldritch's eyes reopened and now had their usual coloration of black and white. He looked down, closely watching Flug, waiting patiently for the scientist to realize all those creepy tentacles were finally gone.

It certainly took a while, but the cold draft in the room alerted the scientist. With a shaky breath, Flug reopened his eyes very, very slowly. Fear still surging, highly unwilling to see what horrors await him. To his surprise, his was now face to chest of Black Hat. No more flesh tendrils or tentacles to be seen anywhere. Flug, stood still for a few more moments before he slowly lifted his head to look up to see a smug on the eldritch's features. A quiet but audible chuckle was heard from Black Hat. Flug quickly looked back down, still trembling badly. Eventually Black slowly lowered Flug's arms and released his grip from his wrists.

"Get out…" he ordered, though his voice sounded slightly strained.

No response, the scientist only stood there, head low, hands close to his chest, still shaking, breathing heavily.

The eldritch sighed. He anticipated this. Flug was shaken to the core from this experience. He's seen the eldritch shift into monstrous forms, but this experience was something on an entirely different level, something unexpected and terrible.

He eyed the little scientist, waiting for any kind of response or reply. When he received nothing at all, the eldritch huffed loudly. He gently placed his arm around the scientist's shoulder, earning him a flinch. The eldritch, once again, stilled his movements and waited patiently for the scientist to calm down to some degree before he proceeded to his next move. Very slowly the eldritch began to walk, and guided the scientist to turn around and face the double doors again. Black Hat snapped his fingers and the doors creaked open. Both slowly walked out of the office and into the empty hallways.

Well the hallways weren't entirely empty.

When they turned a corner, 5.0.5 was nearby, laying against a wall, nervously fidgeting with is paws. He was waiting eagerly to see if his creator was going to be alright. When the large blue bear heard footsteps approaching, he looked up and was shocked to see his creator still in one piece. The bear quickly got on his two feet and immediately approached the two.

"Take him to his room" he ordered as he placed his hands and Flug's shoulders and pushed him towards the bear.

5.0.5 eagerly nodded, his head, "Rawwr roo rar!" and took the shaken Flug into his furry bear arms. Flug clinged onto his bear creation, clearly glad to be with the kind-hearted bear. They both turned around and headed to Flug's bedroom, disappearing into the darkened halls. Flug still needed time to heal, but at least now his health is well out of the danger zone.

As for the eldritch, he turned around and headed back into his office. Once back inside, doors closed and sitting in his leather chair, the eldritch sighed deeply and slouched back, his arms hanging from the arms of the chair. His head leaned back and stared up at the ceiling and the chandelier above. He groaned loudly to himself as he placed a hand on his face and dragged it down. That fucking scientist was more trouble than he's worth sometimes. He brought his arm back over the arm of the chair where it was hanging from earlier. He honestly felt tired from the ordeal. Healing wounds and regenerating flesh at the molecular level took a great amount of magic and energy, even for powerful eldritch like himself.

He felt something slither against his hand and the eldritch smirked a toothy grin. He gently grabbed whatever was next to his arm and lifted his arm to reveal a beautiful colored coral snake with a top hat. The small snake rubbed its small head against Black Hat's palm.

He chuckled, "No need to worry Lil Jack~" he cooed, affectionately petting the snake with his other hand, "Your master is just fine". Though he definitely needs a nap after all this bullcrap. Speaking of which…he snapped one of his fingers, and thick black metal bars barricaded the doors, preventing anyone from disturbing him. Even 5.0.5's unbelievable wouldn't be able to break in. "There…" he sighed to himself. He lifted Lil Jack and gently placed him on his chest, just under his chin. The little snake nuzzled its master chin before curling up into a small ball. The eldritch lifted both arms and placed them behind his head, eyes closing, even eldritch need naps from time to time.

For Flug, well…he'll wake up from his bed, his mind will wander back to what just has trespassed back in the office and the little scientist will wonder _what the bloody fuck just happened._


End file.
